


What A Trick! What A Treat!

by AZookiex3



Series: Lucifer [Netflix] One-Shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bob is better, F/M, Halloween, Implied Dan & Ella, Margaret the chicken, One Shot, Suggestive sexual theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZookiex3/pseuds/AZookiex3
Summary: This is the last time Trixie will be able to go trick-or-treating, and she's getting everyone involved!





	What A Trick! What A Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Suggestive sexual theme
> 
> AN: A one-shot Halloween themed fic for the Lucifer FB group contest! Hope you all enjoy, and Happy Halloween!  
AN: Updated August 23, 2020 - Grammar

This year's Halloween will be the saddest for Chloe and Dan. The last one where their baby girl can still be considered a "kid" dressing up and getting candy.

Trixie couldn't be more excited.

Trixie has been waiting for this day to come ever since Maze told her about all the wonders of mischief night. Knowing that officially next year she can partake drove her bananas.

_ But _ , that doesn't mean Trixie was 100% happy about this being the last trick-or-treating for her. Who wouldn't miss all that free candy and cash [with Maze by her side, like always]? That's why, for this last kid-like Halloween, Trixie is getting  _ everyone  _ together to celebrate!

"I'd love to know how this little meeting ended up at my penthouse." Lucifer groans. He leans against his bar and downs a shot of his usual drink.

"Because you lost last game night and owed her one." Chloe chuckles next to him and nudges. Lucifer rolls his eyes.

"Your spawn is a cheater."

"Gee, thanks. Wonder where she gets it from."

"You're welcome." Maze adds in.

"All right everyone! May I have your attention please!" Trixie steps away from baby Charlie to stand in front of the TV. She smiles when everyone looks to her, "Since this is my last trick-or-treat night I want to make it extra special! I would like you all to come out walking with me wearing costumes I picked for you, and then enjoy a little after party at Mom's place!"

"Don't you have other urchins around your age to do this with?" Lucifer says.

"If you have questions or comments you have to raise your hand!" Trixie says with hands on her hips and a raised chin.

"Oh for the love of-" Chloe and Maze nudge him on either side. Trixie holds in her laughter. She  _ loves  _ pushing the Devil's buttons.

Lucifer raises his hand with an annoyed glare, "Yes, Lucifer?"

"Again, you little demon, why aren't you doing this with other urchins?"

"My friends are all too old already. Last year was it for the rest of them. Besides," Trixie looks back around the room and holds her arms out wide, "I'd much rather do this with you guys! You're more special to me!"

"Awww, and we love you too mini me!" Ella gushes. Her and Trixie fist bump the air.

"I'm sure everyone here would love to spend this Halloween with you, monkey." Chloe smiles. Everyone in the room, besides Lucifer and Charlie, smile and share their agreement.

"Awesome! Ok, so let me give you guys your costume pictures!" Trixie picks up her pink folder from the coffee table.

"Alright big me, I'd like you to be this!" Trixie hands Ella a piece of paper, "The family's crazy scientist!"

"Easy peasy!" Ella winks.

"Amenadiel, Linda, and little Charlie, here's your costumes!" Trixie walks over to the family and hands them their papers. Amenadiel chokes on a laugh, holds his paper up to Lucifer and the Devil almost dies of laughter.

"I think it's very cute, Trixie!" Linda says. She grabs Amenadiel's paper so she can hold the three pictures together: Zeus, Alcmene, and Hercules.

Amenadiel groans, but otherwise doesn't comment.

"These are for you Mommy and Daddy!" Trixie hands a paper to both of her parents. Chloe's is a 1940s noir detective while Dan's is a classic black pants, black and white striped shirt, and black eye mask criminal. 

The two parents share a look. Obviously their daughter knows more than they thought.

"Here's yours Maze!" Maze takes the paper and stifles a laugh.

"What is it?" Lucifer tries to look over but his demon hides the paper away.

She smiles at him, "Oh, you'll see. You'll  _ love  _ it." She snickers.

"Annnd lastly, Lucifer!" Trixie proudly hands him the last paper.

He doesn't take it. He's too appalled.

"You can  _ not  _ be serious." He says down at the little girl while Maze laughs hysterically.

"Oh come on, Lucifer. It can't be that bad." Chloe says and looks at the paper. She stares at the image of a drawn man, "Who is that anyway?"

"It's Lucifer!" Trixie says happily.

" _ Fake  _ Lucifer. Why would I want to be a fake  _ me _ ?" 

"Because the kid loves the comics." Maze says and lays her paper on the bar counter for Lucifer to see. It's the comic Mazikeen in her battle gear with the half white mask. 

"Seriously?" He says.

"Well, you don't lie so I picked something where you won't have to pretend!" Trixie pipes in, "I think you two are pretty similar."

Lucifer groans. He wasn't about to tell the little urchin that she was right.

"It's just for one night, Lucifer. Besides, I'm curious how different you'll look." Chloe says eyeing him up.

_ Dad be damned _ , "Fine, fine." Lucifer takes the paper from Chloe and crosses his arms. He looks away so she doesn't see the blush.

"Yay!" Trixie runs back to her original spot and claps her hands, "This is going to be  _ so  _ much fun! One week everybody!"

* * *

Chloe, Dan, and Trixie are out for family day shopping for Halloween supplies. 

Since no one would be home in either house there was no need to buy candy, but of course they get just as much as they usually do. Dan takes Trixie to look at all the Halloween decor while Chloe strolls through the costume aisles.

Luckily, she finds the correct outfits for her and Dan, as well as more accessories for Trixie's last President of Mars costume.

Before she rejoins them something catches the detective's eye. She stares at a picture and remembers Lucifer's words.

_ "How about a skimpy detective?" _

_ "I'm not walking around half naked, Lucifer." _

_ "Then how about being naked under that humongous trench coat?" _

_ "Lucifer-" _

_ "Come on, Detective! Give me something to look forward to!" _

Chloe smiles. She takes the costume and goes to the cashier to purchase it. Hiding it in her purse so Dan and Trixie don't see, she bites her lip in excitement.

_ Hope he doesn't get offended… _

* * *

"I feel ridiculous." Amenadiel mutters at his reflection.

"I quite like it." Linda comes in. She's holding a dressed up Charlie and stands next to Amenadiel, "I think you look beautiful."

" _ You  _ look beautiful, Linda. And so does our son." Amenadiel smiles. He caresses Linda's face and runs his fingers through her curled ponytail, then gives his son a kiss on the cheek.

"Lore conflicts aside, I think this is an amazing family costume." Linda says. She smiles cheekily and tugs on Amenadiel's robes, "Easy to remove too."

* * *

"Annnd...TA-DA!" Ella jumps into her living room and spins around. She has that classic crazy old white hair wig on, a white lab coat with huge black buttons, arm length black gloves accompanied with thigh high black boots. She also has safety goggles on her head, and her lab coat is splattered with multiple colors.

"What cha think!?" Ella waits excitedly for an answer.

Margaret clucks once, then returns to her dinner.

Ella sighs and mutters, "Bob would be impressed…"

* * *

"I am  _ not  _ dying my hair!"

"You're acting like it's  _ actually  _ permanent. News flash: you're the Devil. Your hair will be back to normal in the morning."

" _ No _ ."

Maze gives an over dramatic sigh, "Had a feeling this would happen. You got three options Lucifer: you let me bleach and dye your hair," she points to the products on the bathroom counter, "you let me use this non-permanent spray stuff, but I got to use a  _ shit  _ ton of it to make your hair blond," she points to the ten sprays of blond color, "oooor you wear this." Maze pulls out a blond wig from her duffle bag.

"That looks horrendous."

"Yeah, well it's the only one I got. It itches too."

"...The sprays?"

"Will most likely make your hair more banana colored."

Lucifer lets out a frustrated growl, "Fine! Do the damn dye."

"You've become such a baby, I swear." Maze mutters, but quickly gets to work before he changes his mind.

Hours past and Lucifer is officially blond. He inspects himself in the mirror, "Not bad right?" Maze smiles.

"I don't see how blond is better…"

"'Cuz blonds are hot, Lucifer."

Lucifer just hums in response. Maze opens up the bathroom cabinet and pulls out his razor and shaving cream. She shoves the two items into his hands:

"Start working on that baby face. I'm going to change into my outfit."

More time passes. Maze comes back into the bathroom clad in her old leather armor. She stares at Lucifer who is touching his clean shaven face.

"Smooth like a baby's bottom?" She jokes.

Lucifer, however, looks more somber, "More like back in Heaven."

"Ah…" Maze coughs. She rushes over and puts his arms down, "Here," she hands him a contact case containing blue colored contacts, "put these in so I can get started on that scar."

* * *

"You look  _ amazing _ !" Trixie says to everyone as they enter her Mom's place. Each one also compliments her updated President of Mars outfit. 

Everyone besides Lucifer and Maze are here, and Chloe gets a bit worried. She goes to text Lucifer when the door rings once more.

"Woooah!" Trixie says, mouth agape.

" _ Klein mensie _ ." Maze says in her native tongue to Trixie. She smiles, a thing that looks eerie with the half mask on, and walks into the space.

"Holy cow! Lucifer! You look so different!"

"And it's all your fault, spawn."

Chloe speed walks to the open doorway and sees Lucifer. A  _ different  _ Lucifer. Pretty much the Lucifer from the comic come to life. He wore a simple black suit and tie, not too unusual, but coupled with the blond hair, blue eyes, face scar  _ and  _ clean face left Chloe speechless.

"Psst, mommy." Trixie pokes her, "You’re starting to drool."

Lucifer and Trixie laugh when Chloe's hand flies up to her face to wipe away the drool and shut her mouth. Trixie walks back to the living room so Lucifer can step closer to Chloe.

"I'm pleased all this torture hasn't gone to waste." Lucifer smiles seductively.

Chloe smiles back and steps into his open arms.

"Ok everyone!" Trixie yells while Lucifer and Chloe share a kiss, "Let's go get ourselves some candy!"

* * *

Trixie's last night of trick-or-treating went better than she expected. She received sooo much candy, and money thanks to Maze when her parents weren't looking, that she'll be set till next Halloween! When everyone returned to Chloe's place Trixie smiled warmly at how happy and carefree everyone looked.

No crimes to solve. No drama. No worries.

Amenadiel and Linda leave around 8 pm to get a  _ very  _ sleepy Charlie ready for bed. Dan leaves with Ella next when she tells him of a party she's going to. Chloe and Lucifer leave by 11pm to get ready for his own party.

Now Maze and Trixie were alone.

"Ready to start your first mischief night early, little human?"

Trixie smiles, all teeth, "Hell yeah!"

* * *

"So, you'll look normal again in the morning? That fast?" Chloe asks as she and Lucifer step into his penthouse.

"Good ol' angel genes, darling." He replies as he pours drinks.

"Hmm." 

Lucifer looks at her, eyebrow raised in question, "Do you...like this look?"

"Not as much as your normal, no. But," Chloe runs her fingers through his blond hair, "it is...different." Lucifer closes his eyes and hums and the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

The two share a couple of drinks before the party officially starts downstairs. Feeling braver, thanks to the drinks, Chloe motions Lucifer to stand at the bottom of his stairs. She climbs up and stands in front of his bed.

"What are you planning, Detective?" Lucifer's smile is contagious.

"Your surprise." 

Chloe slowly unbuttons her trench coat, taking in Lucifer's eyes following her movements. Once the last button is undone she shrugs off the coat while simultaneously throwing her fedora.

Lucifer sucks in air and slowly releases as his eyes roam her outfit. She was wearing a short tight red and black dress with fishnet tights. The top of the dress is cut dangerously low, showing much of her chest and stomach. She turns in a slow circle so Lucifer can see how the back bottom was  _ basically  _ a thong, with a classic devil tail attached.

When she faces him again one hand goes up to touch the horns on her head while the other slowly slides down her open chest, "So, what do you think?"

"I  _ think _ ," Lucifer stalks up the stairs, "that I'll never again be able to make fun of a devil costume thanks to you. Which  _ means _ ," Lucifer reaches her. He grabs her hair with one hand and tugs down, opening her neck to him. With the other hand he grabs her bottom.

His lips ghost over her ear, " _ you  _ need to be  _ punished _ , my delectable devil."


End file.
